


One Last Time

by HEARTBROKEN



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, I love him, Luke cries, M/M, Mute!Michael, Suicide Attempt, cal & ash are only mentioned, feedback is gr8, he just doesn't wanana talk, he's not actually mute, luke saves him, michael almost dies, michael is so cute, ok youve made it this far just read, omfg, probably lol, should i write more muke, suicidal!michael, suicide letterish, thats enough tags, this took a while tbh, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTBROKEN/pseuds/HEARTBROKEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael says bye in a YouNow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> anOTHER TRIGGER WARNING HEY YOUR HEALTH IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A STUPID ONE-SHOT BYE

"@Michael5SOS: younow.com/michael5OS"

I clicked on the link. I thought it was peculiar, because Michael hasn't spoken a word in months. He's been so quiet, Calum and Ashton started to get annoyed by this. They left a few days ago to London for a week long break. I never got annoyed with him, until tonight. I yelled at him, and he showed no emotion, well, at least he didn't, until I hit him. I hate myself so much for it. He stood up and ran upstairs. I took a shower to try to calm myself down, but I haven't seen him since. I decided to give him space.

Michael had tear stains circling his cheeks. His hair was messy but still adorable.

But, it was the background was what worried me. It was the motel from down the street, the exact same room we went to when we were 15 and decided to run away. We spent the night there, talking about how we were going to get to Los Angeles and start play for money, and eventually get famous and prove our parents who didn't support us wrong. They found us the next morning though and convinced us to stay.

Why wasn't he upstairs?

My thoughts were cut off when he opened his mouth.

"I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. . ." He began, stray tears escaping from his eyes.

He wiped his eyes, and regrouped himself. "I'm going to be completely honest about the past four months okay? So, trigger warning I guess."

My eyes widened. Trigger warning?

"It all started when I realized something, something really important." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm gay." He didn't open his eyes. "A- and I'm in love with someone." He stopped, not saying who.

"I didn't say anything to anyone, especially not . . . him." He looked lost, like he didn't know what he was doing. "Everyone was worried for about a month. Until, something changed, a - and," He wiped a few stray tears, fixing his posture. "Ash and Cal changed. Instead of concerned, they were annoyed. It escalated to sort of a routine, them yelling at me, but never anything physical happened. It shouldn't have affected me that much, but I'm just weak."

My heart broke in two. I knew what he was going to say next, I noticed. I never said anything because I wasn't sure and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. I really should have.

"Then I did something that I regret more than anything." He took a deep breath, preparing himself to say it. "I picked up self-harm. And I couldn't stop, I'm sorry."

"Luke never did anything to hurt me though. Well, at least, until today. He got mad at me, and hit me. Don't be mad at him though, I would've done the same thing. Well, never to him- because I- I love him. More than I should."

That was what made me cry so badly that I could see straight. I could barely see straight, but I had to know what he was saying.

"I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I'm really sorry. I love all of you, so much. Don't forget me?"

I jumped up and ran out of the door as fast as I could. I couldn't see straight as my lungs were literally on fire as I ran down the street at two in the morning.

"I need a key to room 71!" I shouted as I ran up to the desk. The small, frail, scared out of her life employee gave it to me without any questions. She probably thought I was either a murder or trying to rob this place. But, I didn't care as I ran down the unfamiliar hall that I knew too well.

I opened the door as fast as possible. I heard the bath running, and ran towards it as fast as possible.

The door was locked. I screamed, trying to find a paper clip or something. I found a bobby pin eventually, and thanked God that I let Calum teach me how to pick a lock.

My heart dropped when I opened the door. I ripped him from the tub, away from the bloody water. He barely had a heartbeat.

"No! NO! No, no, no, no, no, no!" I screamed, giving him shaky CPR.

About five minutes of screaming and crying and praying, I heard a small cough.

I wrapped my arms around his small frame and held him as tight as I could, still letting him cough up water. He cried quietly in my arms, while I rocked him back in forth, kissing his forehead repeatedly. I tried to comfort him with little nothings, but it didn't work.

I pulled back and looked at his eyes. He seemed to hate them, but they were beautiful. Instead of them holding no emotion, they held every emotion I knew.  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I kissed him.

The cliché is wrong. It's not fireworks that you feel, it’s more like a river that carried electric water. It filled every single one of my veins and made me feel like I was the sun.

He pulled back from it and looked at me sadly. "You don't have to pity me."

"I'm not pitying you Mikey, I love you."

He fell into my arms, crying even harder. "I didn't think you would watch, or even recognize this place. A part of me hoped you would though."

"Of course I watched. I care about you. And I could never forget this place, it's where I fell in love with you."

"How?"

"How what?"  
  
"Could you love me?"

"Because you're beautiful and perfect and anyone that doesn't adore you is dead wrong."

"What about Ash and Cal? Are they wrong?"

"They're upset, hurt, and scared. They may seem angry, but anger is really fear. They were so worried about you and they thought you hated them. They are wrong though."

"Do you think they watched?

"They were texting me as I ran over here they're probably worried sick. Everyone probably is. I should tweet something."

He nodded as I pulled my phone out. He rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my arm. I stopped typing halfway through, looked over at him, and kissed him. He giggled as I kept tying.

"@Luke5SOS: he's safe. don’t worry. #mukeisprettymuchrealnowokaybye"

 

Seven minutes later, #mukeisprettymuchrealnowokaybye was trending.

Seven hours later, Calum and Ashton got home.

Seven years later, Michael and I were married.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi someone loves u as much as luke loves michael dw everything will be okay ily


End file.
